


Kiss It Better

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: The Slytherin Cure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Switching Perspectives, excellent smut, graphic smut, harry is sick (as in ill), harry tops, immediately after the letters, part 2 of a thing, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco comes over for a "doctor's visit". Harry is aggressive (and sniffly) in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 that begins immediately where the epistolary part 1 ends.

Draco had said he would be over 'shortly.' What did that mean? Harry's stomach gave a nervous flip. 

He was in bed, as naked as he'd been when he took that...intimate... photo, feeling like a right tit as he waited for his partner to show up and call him on his bluff. 

But it wasn't a bluff. He'd meant every word. He just hadn't been thinking all that clearly when he said them. Or, rather, wrote them. 

He wasn't thinking all that clearly now. 

_Merlin, what have I done?_

*****

He was about to find out. Minutes after the last letter was sent the floo turned green and expelled Draco into the downstairs living room. Despite their conversation, his last letter hadn't been... Entirely truthful. He was still wary of germs and the idea of kissing his sick partner was something he might have an issue with. 

The blonde wore a surgeon's mask with face shield, medical robes, and a cap over his hair. In one hand was a small bag--a briefcase, rather--and in the other he held his wand and began casting disinfectants and cleansers as he slowly made his way to the stairs and toward the bedroom.

_At least he appears to be rather clean in his home life, take a few bits of laundry and--What the hell is that smell? Whatever. I'll just fix the lout up, he'll return to normal, and then he'll remember he doesn't like me. Even if that last missive was rather... tasteful._

Draco didn't want to think of the letters Potter might be sending his other friends (were they friends?) in his addled state. But if it was possible, just possible--

Draco shook his head and made his way down the hall. He had been to Grimmauld a few times before so he already knew the lay-out, as well as where the Gryffindor's room was.

"Here I come, Potter. If you're still naked you may want to consider putting your pants back on--not that I would complain if you didn't."

*****

Harry startled when the wards signaled Draco's arrival. He'd more than half expected him not to show. 

When Draco called up the stairs to him, playful flirtation evident in his tone, his heart leapt into his throat. The long-forgotten adrenaline rush of breaking all the rules came surging through his veins, making him almost giddy as the anticipation built. 

He looked down at his body, pale but flushed, and darkening by the moment. He wondered what Draco would think of it. 

He wasn't what one might consider classically fit--though he was toned. His short stature and scars and generous covering of thick, dark hair were quite the opposite of Draco's long, lean, porcelain frame (he might have peeked once or twice in the shower). He knew he liked what he saw. Would Draco feel the same?

He hoped so. 

"I'm up here," he called in answer. "And I'm as naked as the day I was born."

*****

Draco gently pulled the door open, looking like a doctor ready to operate sans gloves. He smirked underneath his mask and quirked one fine brow as he approached. Once he arrived, he placed the briefcase on the bed.

"Don't mistake me," he began, indicating the get-up. "I just don't believe you realize half of what you're doing right now."

Despite the precautions he took downstairs, Draco leaned across the bed and gently ran his bare fingers through Potter's hair--pushing back the sweat slicked locks until they no longer clung to his face or ears.

*****

For a moment Harry wondered if perhaps he really was as delirious as Draco claimed when he first saw his partner in that ridiculous get up. But, no, the compulsively fastidious wanker seemed to think he truly was on death's door.

"I thought my photograph made it clear," he said, propping himself up on his elbows and cocking a half smile, "that when I suggested playing doctor, I didn't mean it literally."

*****

"Lay back down, you poor delirious knob," Draco insisted, gently pulling Potter's elbows out from under him and pushing him back onto the bed. "And why aren't you under the blanket? You're as pale as a ghost! Is this what you consider 'getting better'? If you had come into work today I would have kicked your arse right back through the floo!"

Draco patted his cheek like a child who needed comfort.

"Just relax, I've got you."

*****

Even with the name calling, Draco was being sweeter than he ever had to Harry. He really did seem concerned for his well being. And damned if that didn't make him feel all warm and fuzzy in a way quite different from either the fever or his unexpectedly awakened libido. 

Moving with the speed and grace that could only come from years of training, Harry snagged Draco's wrist and put an arm around his waist and tumbled him into bed. 

"Why don't you join me?" he suggested (in a voice that hopefully sounded more sultry than stuffy) and pulled the covers over both of them.

*****

Draco flailed as he was suddenly tugged away from the side of the bed and under the covers. He glared once they were settled through the shield of his mask, though his arms did hug Potter's neck in a loose embrace.

"I swear to Salazar, Potter, if I get sick I will vomit all over your shoes _and_ robes," yet, he didn't seem to mind letting the ravenette curl a leg over his thigh or snuggling closer. If anything, he was struggling not to _Vanish_ his own clothes and really cuddle in close.

Potter was warm, possibly from fever, and his skin a slight clammy though still soft to the touch. Draco rubbed the back of his partner's neck and scratched at his somewhat sweaty nape hairs. With his face so close it was easier to see all the shades of green swirling in the sick man's eyes. 

"It is extremely unfair that you still look so fine even when sick. When I'm ill I look like a swollen bean."

*****

Harry chuckled. "I find that hard to believe," he answered truthfully, wrapping around Draco like a clinging vine (lest he suddenly come to his senses and attempt to flee). He pulled the ridiculous mask and bonnet off Draco's head and tossed them off the side of the bed. Much better. 

"Tell you what," he said, grinning stupidly at Draco's pretty (grumpy) face, "if I get you sick, not only do you have my permission to use me as a receptacle for your vomit, but I will cook and clean and care for you, as well. I can be quite domestic with the proper motivation," he added, wagging his brows.

*****

Draco glared icicles as his protective gear was pulled away. At least the git had been gentle and didn't tear his hair out.

"And if we're both sick at the same time? Colds hit me quick and hard, you inconsiderate oaf," Draco didn't try to struggle away, but he did turn his head as Potter tried to kiss him. "Snuggling unprotected is one thing, but I am not kissing your germy mouth! On top of everything else, I detest the taste of medicine."

*****

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are currently laying in a cocoon of my germs," he countered archly, indicating the bed and covers. "If you're gonna get sick, that ship has already sailed, my friend." 

And, really, what did Draco think he had come over for? Between Harry's current nudity, the interest he made quite clear in his letter, and the ruddy photograph of him wanking to climax, he'd thought it was rather obvious what his intentions were.

*****

Draco kissed Harry's cheek tentatively, then gave in to an impulse he might not have if he thought Potter was 100% and nuzzled the side of his face with his pointed nose. It was finally dawning on him that Potter was fairly lucid, at least enough to make Draco believe he wanted him, but the idea of kissing a man who may not have even brushed his teeth that morning due to exhaustion from sickness was just too much to overcome.

"I know I may as well get naked at this point, and I will--not to worry, but it's the damn taste... At least eat a mint before you snog me. If you do as you're told I may put a special show on for you."

*****

Harry grinned like a fool at Draco's sweet gesture and the suggestion of him shedding his clothes, but the smile melted into a pinched frown at what came next.

" _Draco_ ," he said disbelievingly, pulling back to better see his bedmate's expression, "do you really think that I--knowing full well about your ridiculously high standards--would invite you over for sex without first brushing my teeth and bathing _thoroughly_?"

*****

Draco smirked, though it was more appreciative instead of taunting or playful. He placed both his hands on the Auror's cheeks, his thumb playing across Potter's cheekbones.

"You know me so well. Let's see if what you say is true, then," Draco replied before pressing their lips together, though it was no more than a soft peck. "Though I'm not certain about sex. Not because I don't want it, and I do, but because really--how careless can you be? Sex is terrible for the flu! You'll just remain sick longer, and then who will make me soup and rub my feet when _I'm_ sick?"

*****

 _Finally!_ Harry rejoiced when Draco went in for a kiss. He was sorely disappointed by the tiny, chaste thing Draco graced him with. 

"That was a terrible test!" Harry objected sorely. "If you really want to know if I brushed my teeth or not, you need a real snog. Like _this_." And with that he promptly showed Draco what a _real_ snog looked like. 

Draco protested for half a second before melting into the kiss. Harry was deeply pleased by the dazed, slow-blinking expression Draco wore when he pulled away a few seconds later. 

"As for shagging being bad when you're sick--that's hogwash. I have no clue where you heard that, but the only valid reason not to have sex--assuming both parties are interested and available--is if someone is too injured or unwell to perform. Which I most certainly am not."

*****

Draco licked his lips, which tingled pleasantly from what he assumed to be spearmint toothpaste. He certainly was telling the truth about having just brushed before Draco came over. He shook his head to regain his composure and huffed at the other Auror indignantly.

"Any form of heavy activity is bad for the flu, but if you're going to be so insistent I suppose there is no point in trying to dissuade you." Draco barely suppressed a smile as he playfully turned his head so that his chin was properly up. "You seem to be 'well enough' to do most of the work, so you can do the fucking."

*****

Harry shook his head. Nothing could be easy with Draco. 

"If you think I'm going to complain about being given the privilege of that sweet arse of yours, you're sorely mistaken," he replied easily, propping himself up on one arm to pull the covers back and determine the best approach for getting Draco out of his clothes as fast as possible. "I am up for the challenge."

He began unfastening Draco's flies first, figuring he didn't _need_ to get him out of his jumper if push came to shove. Plus he was eager to get his hands on that lovely, pale cock.

*****

"You _could_ vanish this if you prefer. I purposely wore some old clothes I have no love for anymore just for the occasion, as I was half-expecting to have to play literal doctor. I even brought my own special, home-made remedies with me," Draco hinted at the bag still perched on the bed as he spoke. 

The blonde jerked his hips forward towards Potter's hands, indicating his own eagerness to be touched.

"Harry," Draco murmured seductively as his hands slithered up to lay about his head and his legs widened to give the ravenette more room. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Who knew it would only take a bit of flu? I should have hexed you sick or something so we could have gotten to this sooner."

*****

Draco startled a laugh out of Harry with his admission. 

"You know," he teased, "you could have just told me you wanted me. Why does it always have to be hexes with you?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Draco had given him permission to vanish the clothes, so they were gone in the blink of an eye and a flexing of Harry's will. 

He looked his greedy fill, feeling rather like a starving man at a buffet. He didn't know where to begin. Draco's sweet, pink nipples stiffened to peaks in the cool, open air. The flat planes of his stomach quivered in anticipation. His legs--

Who was Harry kidding? 

He only had eyes for Draco's cock, half hard and laying heavily against his thigh. Merlin, it was a thing of beauty. He licked his lips eagerly and reached for the prize.

*****

Draco released a slow groan as his cock was taken in Potter's sure grip. He bucked his hips without shame and bit his lip to stifle any further noises that threatened. Besides a fluttering of nerves in his gut, Draco seemed perfectly at ease in the nude. And it helped to see Potter looking him up and down with such eagerness and approval, so much Draco accidentally blushed a little.

"Come on, Potter... Show me what you're made of."

*****

Was that a challenge?

Harry turned Draco's patented smirk-and-sassy-eyebrow maneuver on the sexy Slytherin and shimmied lower on the mattress, pulling the blankets all the way over himself and covering Draco up to the waist so he wouldn't get cold. 

_He wants to see what I'm made of, does he?_ he thought smugly, just before leaning down and swallowing Draco's hardening member to the hilt. Draco let out an adorable yip of surprise and Harry relished drawing out the tease with a slow, sucking drag up the shaft. When he got to the end, he flicked the slit with the pointed tip of his tongue, savouring the musky flavour of precome gathering there. He hummed in delight.

*****

Draco gasped, loud and wet, as his cock was swallowed and licked with a surprising amount of skill. The blonde wondered for a brief moment if Potter was naturally talented or had a lot of experience, as the sick Gryffindor ate his sensitized member with such intense enthusiasm it nearly left Draco dizzy. 

"You really did miss me," Draco breathed as he lifted up the blanket just high enough to see the action going on beneath. It wasn't the first time someone had his cock in their mouth, but it was the first time Draco felt like he might cum (like a teenager) just from watching. "Ohhh, fuck... Feels so good..."

*****

Harry bobbed a few times more, spurred on by Draco's commentary, but he was becoming overly hot rather quickly (and, if he was being honest with himself, a tad woozy from the exertion). 

Reluctantly, he released Draco's cock with a wet pop and gave a parting kiss to the crown before crawling out of the makeshift cave and dropping heavily onto his pillow. 

"Is that answer enough for you?" he panted (sexily?) after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Merlin, he needed a minute to catch his breath. He didn't want Draco to know that that had almost been too much for him in his weakened state. 

"There was mention of a special show if I did as you asked..." he prompted slyly.

*****

"Well, technically," Draco had to pause between words to catch his breath, "Well, technically, you didn't obey any orders."

Draco turned to look at his lover with a smirk, which disappeared into a concerned frown a second later. Despite the Gryffindor's bravado, it was obvious he was exhausted. The blonde crawled over his partner's lap until he firmly straddled him--their cocks rubbing together with casual friction.

"I had planned a strip tease, you see," Draco mentioned with a dramatic sigh. "But that is a lost cause now. So, what would you like to see now... And what are you willing to do for it?"

*****

Draco was on top of him. 

Draco was on top of him and totally starkers. 

Draco was on top of him, totally starkers, and their cocks were firmly pressed up against each other. 

Harry could very nearly die a happy man. 

"I don't know," he said in reply to the first question, running his palms up Draco's (almost hairless) thighs, over his sharp hips and trim waist, and returning to do it over again. "But I would do almost anything for you," he responded to the second, fully honest.

*****

Draco's face, once pink from Harry's delightful ministrations though calmed in the last minute, flamed up as red as a Weasley's hair. His eyes went wide and he was certain his heart had stuttered a moment. He slammed their mouths together in an energetic kiss, his tongue immediately thrusting past Harry's unresisting lips as Draco turned his head and slanted their mouth firmly together. His hands moved to grasp and squeeze Harry's hardened cock.

When it felt like all the air had left his lungs did he finally pull away, noting with mild satisfaction the man's lips were swollen now.

"For that admission, I'm just about willing to give you anything you want."

*****

Harry still hadn't had a chance to catch his breath, but he was quite all right with it now. At some point during that glorious snog, he'd released Draco's sides to clap at the lean muscles of his back. They bunched and flexed deliciously with Draco's ministrations, which were almost too good to even consider. 

When the object of his every desire eventually stopped and grinned down at him, looking so much like an arctic fox, Harry dropped them lower to knead the rounded arse that had captivated his attention for years. Unsurprisingly, it was perfect. 

"Draco," he said, a breathless tease. "I want _you_. I thought that much was obvious."

*****

Draco pecked Harry's lips, parting from them just enough to murmur, "You already have me, idiot."

He let go of Harry's cock and sat up to grab for his bag, the one left at the foot of the bed. He had to crawl away for a moment to reach, dig inside, and then assume his place back on Harry's lap--making sure to grind their pelvises together as he moved to get comfortable. In one hand he held a blue bottle with a cork stopper, in the other he grasped Harry's firm pectorals and pet his perfect (and slightly furred) abdominals.

"I hope you like blueberries."

*****

Harry chuckled at the name calling. He wouldn't change it for a thing. It was so Draco--his sweet and sour Slytherin Prince. 

...Okay, maybe he was a little delirious. But at least some of that was because he had Draco Malfoy, naked and willing, in his bed. 

He propped his head in his hands to enjoy the view of Draco rifling through his bag to produce Merlin-knows-what. 

There was more grinding than was strictly necessary when Draco returned and Harry knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this was the very best risk he had ever taken. 

Draco produced a bottle of something and made a cryptic allusion to it. No matter how Harry may have felt about blueberries in the past, he had the strong impression they were about to become his favourite fruit. 

"Love 'em," he grinned.

*****

"Good," Draco uncorked the bottle and lifted it up for Harry to sniff (just as he realized Potter had gone from "Potter" to "Harry" via the magic of fluffy words and a great blow job.) He poured some directly onto the tip of Harry's cock, letting the thick, blue liquid drizzle down the length on its own until it was circling the base of Harry's cock. Draco put the bottle aside on the bedside table and grasped his Gryffindor's cock once again--stroking it languidly.

"So tell me, when did you plan on telling me about your little crush? If I know Gryffindors, I know there is no way you could have kept it to yourself for much longer--not with that kind of cock sucking."

*****

Harry groaned deeply when Draco began wanking him with the slick, sweet-smelling lube, his grip sure and pace steady. He resisted the urge to thrust, fisting his hands in the sheets instead. He wanted this to last and at the rate things were going, that was going to be a challenge.

"I tried to tell you before," he admitted, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic saying so. "Too subtly, I guess. That's not usually a problem for me," he wryly observed. 

Draco smirked and Harry's thoughts scattered when he added a clever twist to his strokes. He was able to gather them with a bit of effort. Focusing on talking was helping to keep his orgasm at bay.

"I don't compliment other blokes on their outfits or invite them to fancy French restaurants, you know."

*****

"Nor do I reciprocate the offer by inviting someone out to a bar for a drink or bring them lunch and tea," Draco replied with a particularly tight downward thrust. "As for the outfit, well, I receive compliments from everyone everyday. How was I supposed to know different when it came to you? Some of us actually _have_ a fashion sense, you know."

Draco chuckled and slipped his hand away with one last teasing tug. He leaned forward until he stood on all fours over Harry, cock hanging heavy between his legs. Draco's lube hand, still plenty sticky, slid over his own hip (never losing eye contact), over the curve of his arse, and slipped between his cheeks with a quiet groan.

*****

" _Godrick_ ," Harry breathed shakily, leaning hard to the right to get a better look at Draco's long, slender fingers disappearing into his body. 

It was too much. He sat up and pulled Draco with him to capture his mouth in a hungry, possessive kiss, unwilling to think about just how long they could have been doing this if only they'd known. 

One hand cradled the back of Draco's skull, threading through his fine, silky hair, and the other went to his own aching cock to gather what lube he could. Thrusting his tongue against Draco's and tracing the ridges of the roof of his mouth, relishing in the warm, honeyed taste of him (and the remnants of his afternoon tea), he reached behind Draco and nudged his hand out of the way. 

When he could, he traced his finger tips along Draco's crack and circled his furrowed pucker, giving him a chance to get used to the feeling of his fingers before gingerly pressing one inside.

*****

Draco arched his back forward to give Harry's fingers more room to penetrate his arse for him. Both his hands, now free, moved to grip Harry's hips for balance as his tongue battled for dominance. After a long minute of intense snogging, Draco pulled away--before one of them suffocated. He nipped Harry's lips.

"Keep touching me, just like that," Draco breathed as he grabbed for Harry's wand near the bottle of lubricant. He quickly cast the necessary spells, opening Harry's way. 

"Nnn... Shit. If I weren't in such a hurry to have your cock inside me I'd let you properly prep me. I hate spelling myself open."

*****

Harry's finger met considerably less resistance after Draco's muscles were forcibly loosened and conjured lube was added to the much nicer berry-scented stuff he'd brought.

"There's no need to rush," he gently chided, adding a second finger to the first and pumping slowly. As much as Draco wasn't a fan of using magic, Harry enjoyed the process of working his lovers until they were wet, relaxed, and ready. He massaged Draco inside and out until the grimace the spell had put on his face melted away. 

With a kiss to the tender spot behind Draco's ear, he removed his hand and carelessly wiped it on the sheets. (They'd need washing when they were done anyway.)

"How do you want me?"

*****

Draco sighed into Harry shoulder and closed his eyes, giving way to sensation as his body was loosened. He kissed the flesh he met there before slowly sitting up right once again. When asked, Draco smirked devilishly and shoved the sick man back onto the bed.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question? Well, if you _insist_ on making me do all the work I suppose exactly as you are will do."

Draco sat up on his knees and spread his thighs as one hand took hold of Harry's neglected cock. He positioned it against his hole and slowly lowered himself onto the head.

*****

Harry's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Draco sunk down onto him and a deep, almost tortured groan was wrenched from him. 

"Oh, Draco," he breathed, lost to the sensation. 

His hands went to Draco's hips, but not to push or direct; merely to hold on for dear life (because without that anchor he felt he might come apart at the seams). 

"You're perfect," he babbled. "Absolutely perfect."

*****

Draco bit his bottom lip and tugged as a long, keening groan escaped his exposed throat. His head had fallen back as he slipped further and further onto Harry's hot, thick length. He released his lip with a breathy chuckle once he was fully seated, allowing his eyes to level with Harry's once again.

"I know," he said simply, smirking down at his lover with a deliberately long lick of his lips. "Now, do you want to fuck me or should I ride you?"

*****

Harry tightened his grip and gave a rough growl in answer. 

Unfortunately, the reverberation of the sound set off the dry, hacking cough he couldn't seem to shake. 

So much for the moment. 

He turned his head to the side and hacked into his shoulder, avoiding Draco as much as possible and cursing that bloody cold for the umpteenth time. 

"Sorry!" he wheezed.

*****

Draco tutted and shook his head, his brows furrowing with the renewed rush of guilt and concern. He lifted his clean hand up and gently pet Harry's unruly bangs from his face once again, gently scratching the skin of his scalp.

"Do you need water?" Draco already flipped Harry's wand back into his hand. It didn't respond as well as his own, but his was in the bag and Harry's was right there. He placed the tip of the wand to Harry's lips and poured a small amount into his mouth with a small Aquamenti--carefully avoiding suffocating the man.

*****

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly, catching a wayward drop of water at the corner of his mouth. His voice remained hoarse even after the thoughtful drink.

"I'm ok," he hurried to reassure Draco in the face of his concerned frown. "Really. Just a spot of cough. Besides that and the lingering fatigue," (and bouts of dizziness and nausea), "I'm right as rain. 

"Now where were we," he segued back to the task at hand, rolling his hips as he said it to remind Draco exactly what they had been up to.

*****

Draco still wasn't sure, and nearly pulled off, until Harry's hips caused the still pulsing erection inside him to dig in even deeper. He rolled his eyes at the ravenette.

"You know, your health _is_ more important than sex. It's not like I'm going anywhere now."

Never the less, he squeezed his insides and lifted himself a few inches into the air before falling back down in a slow, fluid motion.

"Hell, just try to get rid of me."

*****

A wide grin split Harry's face after he recovered from the electric jolt of Draco impaling himself on his cock. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered mirthfully, just before lifting Draco off the mattress with a sizable thrust that startled a gasp out of his lover. "I've got you exactly where I want you," he added, following the declaration with a steady pumping of his hips. 

The feeling of sliding in and out of that tight, searing heat, locking gazes with Draco's deep, swirling grey, rubbing his palms over jutting hip bones... It was all so much better than he'd ever imagined. His health didn't seem more important than this.

*****

Draco moaned low as he was bucked into roughly. He fluxed his hips and stomach and squeezed his insides tight, otherwise allowing his bed partner to control their pace and movement. His hands gripped Harry's waist hard enough to bruise to keep his balance and not be accidentally knocked off.

"Harry," Draco moaned between panted breaths and whines. "So close... Just--there! Fuck me there!"

*****

Though Harry had a spotty history of responding well to authority, he could follow Draco's direction without qualm. And, oh, it was worth it to hear the whimper Draco made and see the way his eyes screwed shut at the sensation of Harry drilling his prostate with every thrust. 

He wouldn't be able to keep up that blistering pace for long, but while he could manage (and as long as Draco seemed to be enjoying himself), he braced himself on his forearms, dug his heels into the mattress, and thrust like a piston into the velvety heat of Draco's body, grunting loudly with exertion. 

It was glorious.

*****

Draco released one hand from Harry's side in order to fist his own cock. There was almost no lube left on his right hand, but he wasn't about to pause or interrupt Harry in order to grab the lube or conjure more (the wand had fallen to the bed beside them.) He tried staring down at Harry to catch his eyes again as his hand began to stroke in time with every hard thrust, but it was impossible to keep his gaze steady.

"I'm not far," Draco panted and squeezed himself around the base, at the same time constricting his insides once more. "Come on..."

*****

"Oh Merlin..."

Harry wasn't particularly close himself, but he got a good deal closer watching Draco take his cock in hand and wank as urgently as he was being fucked. It was the sexiest bloody thing he'd ever seen. 

Sweat beaded on his body and ran stinging into his eyes. He blinked it away as best he could, unwilling to let go of Draco in order to wipe at it, and stared transfixed at the sight of his Auror partner/ex-nemesis/perfect wank fantasy bouncing on his cock with abandon. Draco's hair swung wildly and bright spots of pink tinted his cheeks and chest, which had its own thin sheen of sweat. Harry wanted to reach up and lick a stripe across it, but he was unwilling to interrupt Draco's train. 

Back muscles screaming with strain, he used his arms to pull Draco down hard on him with each thrust up. Draco gasped deliciously. 

"You like that, baby?" Harry panted.

*****

Draco bit back any needless pleading that might have threatened in response, and instead closed his eyes and whined through his nose. His movements became more frenzied as he rode Harry's cock with abandon. Unlike the Auror below him, Draco hadn't even thought to wank before coming over--making his walk along the edge quicker. 

"Harry," he moaned again, "I'm--!"

*****

Draco's body bent like a bow as his orgasm tore through him. Harry's movements lost their rhythm in the face of it. He kept going as best he could but he was rather distracted by the sight. Not to mention the feeling of Draco's interior muscles gripping him tighter still...then pulsing in time with the hot stripes of come that soon painted his chest and abdomen. 

He babbled senseless encouragement through it ("Yesss...so good...Draco...Godrick") and slowed his thrusting when Draco was finished, unsure how he would feel about continuing after coming. 

He smoothed his hands over Draco's thighs, waiting for him to come down from his high so they could talk. When Draco, panting heavily, finally lifted his head and looked at him again (pupils blown wide and eyes unfocused), Harry, grinning, smeared two fingers through the come on his belly and brought them to his mouth for a taste.

*****

"Why did you stop?" Draco asked first, rather indignantly, as he felt Harry's cock still thick and hot inside his chute. He squeezed on him again despite feeling rather weakened. "Or have you had enough?"

Draco watched as Harry licked Draco's semen from his fingers, smirking at the happy grin on his face.

"Or if you'd rather pull yourself off I wouldn't be one to argue..."

*****

Harry shook his head emphatically. "Oh no," he said. "I would _much_ rather stay right where I am." In case there was any doubt in Draco's mind about where, exactly, he meant, he gave him one long, slow withdraw and push, making the both of them shiver and groan. "But that's only if you're ok with it. I know some blokes are quite finished when they've finished."

*****

"That's up to you, Harry," Draco purred in response as he leaned forward just enough to plant his hands on his lover's broad shoulders. "I certainly don't mind. I like the sensation of being filled when it's with a partner I like... So, just you, then."

*****

Harry felt like it was Christmas morning. 

He reached up to wrap an arm around Draco's waist and hold the back of his head with the other so he could give him a proper snog. He held nothing back.

When he'd kissed the semi-permanent smirk right off Draco's face, he gingerly withdrew from his body to lay him on his back. 

Positions reversed (and all thoughts of illness far from his mind), he pushed Draco's legs up and away to have a clear view of his sweet pink, glistening hole. He'd intended to pick up right where he left off but he couldn't resist the impulse for a taste. 

Still holding Draco's legs in the air, he bent forward and licked a broad stripe across his entrance, tasting conjured lube and the blueberry stuff, mixed with the unmistakable musk of a man. He hummed with pleasure and went back for more, alternating fast and slow and an occasional foray inside.

*****

Draco had expected Harry to simply keep thrusting or to continue on once Draco was laid back, but having his hole tasted (though extremely pleasant) was a huge surprise. He let his head fall to the pillows (after attempting a look) with a loud gasp.

"I had no clue you were so kinky... You do recall your cock was just in there, yes?" Draco teased with a small, breathy chuckle. "This teasing is not very fair..."

*****

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to cock an incredulous brow at Draco. " _This_ is kinky?" he smirked. "I guess that means the rumors about Slytherin house were grossly exaggerated."

Draco obligingly kept his legs up after Harry released them, freeing him to use his hands to spread Draco's arse cheeks and dive back in enthusiastically. He ate Draco out with gusto, showing him just what a fearless Gryffindor lover was capable of.

*****

"What can I say? Most pure-bloods are boring by nature, in the sack at least."

Draco held his legs, and even widened them, with a grip on the back of each knee. He pulled them as close to the bed as he could to give Harry plenty of room to maneuver and work at his hole. His cock twitched weakly in response, though the sounds he made increased.

"Fuck, Harry...!"

*****

'Boring' was the last word Harry would use to describe Draco, in bed or otherwise. And if this was new for him, he was certainly game. (But then, Harry had always appreciated Draco's competitive spirit.)

He continued tonguing Draco's arse until his jaw ached something fierce. He would have kept at it even then, but his neglected cock was becoming evermore insistent, particularly with all the needy sounds and muffled swears coming from Draco. 

With a final wet slurp and a playful swat, he released Draco's cheeks and kneeled at the foot of the bed, retrieving the abandoned bottle of lube. He unstoppered it and poured a generous amount into his hand to coat his aching member, pressing the extra into Draco's hole with two fingers when he was done.

*****

Draco's arse didn't need much prepping, considering their minutes ago activity, but the feeling of Harry's finger probing around inside once again was pleasant enough that he chose not to complain, point out the obvious, or demand he hurry up. Draco's head fell to the side and his eyes closed as a mewl escaped once the pads of Harry's fingers touched his prostate and rubbed.

*****

With his fingers still deeply embedded and rubbing circles into Draco's inner wall, Harry leaned forward to lap at and kiss his navel, followed by his pert little nipples. He would have taken Draco's mouth in a kiss next, but sadly his torso just wasn't long enough to reach. 

Unable to stall much longer, he sat up and withdrew his hand. Draco whimpered. Harry shushed him gently and rested the other on Draco's thigh for balance, then guided his cock until the head, flushed deep red and glistening, nudged Draco's pucker. Rather than pushing in straight away, he dragged it across Draco's winking entrance, toying with him to test the limits of his notoriously thin patience. 

*****

Draco sighed as he felt Harry's cock begin to tickle his sphincter once more, a small smile gracing his patrician features... Which slowly ebbed away until it was a stern frown the longer Harry played with his hole instead of filling it. 

"Are you going to play peek-a-boo with it or fuck it?"

*****

Harry barked a laugh. "You are delightful, you know that?" he replied jovially, leaning forward to drop a quick kiss on Draco's knee. He didn't hesitate after that, though. There was a fine line between an irritated Draco and a frigid Draco. 

Composing himself for the serious business of fucking his partner into the mattress, Harry pressed forward, gently but inexorably, until his cock was fully hilted. "That better?" he asked cheekily, giving Draco but a moment to adjust before he pulled back to thrust in again.

*****

"When did you become such a smartarse?" Draco was barely able to counter before Harry was thrusting hard back into his hole. His cock was semi-hard, but he doubted he would be at the point of cumming again. The days of second round shots of their youth was gone now. Never the less, he enjoyed being filled and pounded into whether his cock wanted it or not.

"Nmph... So, what did you plan for after?"

*****

"One thing at a time, please," Harry grunted, punctuating every other word with a thrust. 

If Draco was bored enough to be thinking about (and, Godrick, wanting to have a conversation about) their post-shagging activities, he needed to step up his game. He pounded into Draco, holding his hips firmly to keep him from sliding up the mattress, angling his hips to strike his best approximation of Draco's prostate. He didn't expect him to come so soon after the last time, but he could at least make things interesting for him.

*****

Draco's back arched and his hips rose to meet Harry's every thrust, using his hands against the headboard for leverage as he shoved himself down on his lover's cock. He could hear the squelch from the additional lube and precum--normally a disgusting sort of sound now somehow incredibly erotic under the onslaught. 

"Is that all you got, Potter?" Draco challenged with a particular rough thrust that nearly dislodged the man.

*****

Good Godrick, Draco was going to kill him. At least Harry would die a happy man. 

"You like it rough, do you?" he responded, voice like gravel. He withdrew completely and flipped Draco onto his stomach, hoisting his arse in the air before entering him roughly from behind. "That more to your liking, pet?" he drawled. 

He set an unforgiving pace that made Draco's whole body shudder on impact and their bollocks slap together loudly. Pleasure coiled like a snake in his belly, tight and ready to strike.

*****

"Ohhh f-fuuuck...!" Draco drawled out as he dug his knees in, stiffened his mid-section, and held onto the headboard for dear life as he was roughly taken. His cock was growing hard again, despite its previous protest, though after his hard climax before the building up felt bruising.

"So good, so fucking good..." Draco let his head fall to his chest as he concentrated on keeping his balance--holding himself tight and taut for Harry.

*****

Harry held nothing back and the pleasure-pressure mounted until his muscles were so rigid it was difficult to continue. But Draco's cries spurred him on (along with his own overwhelming desire to climax, of course) and he rode Draco until the wire snapped, rode him through the tightening of his bollocks and spastic unloading of seed--spurt, after spurt, after spurt as the orgasm wrung him dry. 

It was so powerful it left him lightheaded, with his face tingling and spots dancing before his eyes. "Holy _fuck_ , Draco," he panted hoarsely, just before his arms gave out and he collapsed onto Draco's back like a pile of wet laundry. 

Draco dropped to the mattress with a startled 'oof!' Harry stayed where he landed, far too boneless to move.

*****

Draco rolled them both over (with difficulty and lots of elbowing) until Harry lay nearly passed out beside him instead of on top of him as dead weight. The Slytherin himself turned until he could stretch out his limbs--arms above his head and toes separating. Once his body felt pleasantly tingly did he turn to Harry once again and move to curl up beside him.

"Need anything, my poor sick Gryffindor?" Draco asked as he ran a hand over the still messy curls of black hair on Harry's chest. "Or would you rather sleep?"

Hell, his lover looked about ready to black-out.

*****

Harry's brain felt like treacle, his back muscles throbbed, and there was a vague buzzing in his ears but, all told, he was really quite content. His limbs were heavy and warm, his lust sated. Oh, and Draco Malfoy was in his bed. Spooning up next to him, in fact. And Harry couldn't be more pleased. 

With great effort, he pried open his eyes to peer blearily at Draco as he tried to process his questions. "Just you," he mumbled eventually, reaching out to wrap an arm around Draco and tug him closer. He tucked Draco's head into his neck and nuzzled his hair, practically purring like a kitten. He wasn't ready for bed, per se, but a nap wouldn't be remiss...

*****

Draco chuckled as he was hugged close and cuddled. He grabbed Harry's forgotten wand and spelled them clean (without removing his head) before covering them with the sheet and blanket. After, he set the wand under his pillow (an old habit) and slumped into his lover.

"Sleep well, love..."


End file.
